The Ten Tailed Bird of the Heavens
by ShinobuUser
Summary: It's the end of the second test for the Chuunin Exams. But a new character is introduced as Princess Sakura, the carrier of the Ten Tailed Swan. Here is her and Naruto's story and how they end up together through battles and love interests.


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in a whie.. -_-;;

Anyways please please R&R and I'll definitely get back to you guys if you have any questions or comments you want me to answer. Bankotsu and Kagome pairings are my absolute favorite and this one is based on one I've read a couple of years back, but now can't find. Ahem LOOSELY based that is.

Have fun!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Opposites do Attract

Chapter 1

"This is getting way to boring." sighed Kagome. Her normally cheerful eyes were unusually sad. A rarity for the normally upbeat and active girl, unless of course when it involved HIM.

It was mid-afternoon, the sun between morning and night. They had spent the day fighting off Mukotsu and now with the others poisoned-though, thankfully not dead thanks to Sesshomaru- Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo were now unconscious and sleeping off the poison with help from her antidotes. They were now at the mountain side temple with the head monk Renkotsu and with the others sleeping like the dead and Inuyasha gone, presumably to chase after Kikyo after he had caught her scent, she had nothing to do.

Kagome sighed. She wasn't accustomed to being bored. "Hmm…I guess I could practise my archery. I always seem to miss at the most crucial moments. And maybe, I can get a new outfit, like a priestess garb…" she trailed off. She shuddered lightly when she remembered how Mukotsu had been fingering her kilt while they were performing their "wedding dance". Kagome scowled, "Stupid ugly man." She murmured quietly. Getting up quietly from her place beside Shippou who had been curled on her lap she gently placed him beside a sleeping Kilala and left the large spacious room and shut the screen door shut as quietly as possible.

"Good afternoon, Kagome."

Kagome jumped about a mile and turned to face Renkotsu. The bald monk was smiling kindly at her. The elegant smile was on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. Kagome bit her lip nervously as she looked at his calculating eyes.

She shook her head from the dark thoughts and smiled warmly at him. "Hello Renkotsu. Thanks again for letting my friends stay here."

"Ah. No problem. I do get a little lonely now that the Band of Seven had killed my brothers."

"I'm really sorry."

Renkotsu blinked looking surprised. The amount of guilt and sadness in her voice and face puzzled him. "Why so?"

Kagome turned her face to look at the graves that were under the partial shade of the ruthless sun. "My friends and I were attacked earlier today by a Shichinintai member named Mukotsu, thankfully Inuyasha's brother saved us from his poison but maybe if we had found him sooner you're brothers wouldn't have been murdered."

Renkotsu inwardly smirked. _'So the wench actually feels guilty? Does she not realize that there are 5 others of us now other than Mukotsu and Kyokotsu?" _

He voiced the latter part of the question. Without the names of course, after all she wasn't supposed to know that he knew them. Knowing their names would only cause unwanted questions.

Kagome blushed at his question and looked down, "Yes…but still. It is possible that Mukotsu had murdered them before coming here. I know that Kyokotsu was finished off by another of our friends a while ago so he couldn't have killed them."

"Hmm." Was Renkotsu's bland reply.

"Anyways," continued Kagome snapping out of her morose wanderings, "I was wondering if I could have any spare priestess clothes you would have here? My clothes have kinda been a magnet for trouble lately and I really would like to change out of them." She sighed inwardly, dressing in any of the clothes from her era always caused questions and the permanent "She must be a demon!" exclamations. No, passing for a priestess was definitely easier.

"Of course. Please come this way." Smiled Renkotsu. "Out of curiosity, what do you mean by unwanted attention?"

Kagome hesitated then giggled in embarrassment, "Well Mukotsu, one of the Shichinintai, earlier today tried to stun me with poison so he could take me to be his wife-." She was oblivious to Renkotsu as his eyes widened, "-I was lucky that I had some antidote that could cure it before it entered my body too much but the others were exposed to it more so now they're recuperating."

They had now stopped in front of another sliding screen door. A giant statue of Buddha rested in the front of the room taking up nearly the entire wall. Renkotsu headed towards the back of the statue where there was a simple wooden cupboard filled with priestess and monk clothing. He unfurled a neatly folded priestess garb. Kagome eyed it critically. It was the exact same as Kikyo's. Sighing, Kagome took the outfit and murmured a thanks. Renkotsu nodded and stepped out tactfully to let her change.

Standing outside the doorway Renkotsu heard the quiet whoosh of clothing fall to the ground and turned away. So Mukotsu had been planning to use the girl as his wife huh. The damned fool had probably forgotten that Jakotsu would have immediately killed the girl for his loathing of the female race. He probably didn't even know of the two jewel shards he knew that girl possessed. It would be so easy to just kill her right now, vulnerable as she was. However, killing her could mean trouble for him later on. Kouga, the wolf demon and Inuyasha the half breed both seemed to have feeling for the girl. If he killed her now, their thirst for revenge would know no bounds. The tajiya and monk could easily be taken care of. But this Sesshomaru sounded interesting. If he had been able to withstand Mukotsu`s poison he must be powerful indeed.

The screen door slid open and a newly changed Kagome stepped out with her school uniform in her arms.

"Lady Kagome." Asked Renkotsu suddenly, an idea forming in his mind. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"But yes," continued Kagome a little later. "That's why my friends are against Naraku."

Renkotsu looked surprised at the wealth of information she had provided him with. The girl was so trusting. Did she not realize that it was suspicious that he was the only one to survive the Shichinintai attack? He was insulted that she readily believed the fact that a monk could escape the Shichinintai, them that had _never_ let anyone escape alive. Especially since Kyokotsu could always smell the live ones out. The others had the uncanny ability to be able to sense a human's presence in a room. Usually tainted by fear.

Neverthless, here she was. The pure, obviously innocent miko girl named Kagome. He could feel her power rolling off her in waves. She was obviously powerful. But he knew that she could not control her powers fully. It was obvious that at least that idiot Mukotsu had fulfilled his job, to put a poison in Kagome that would dull her priestess powers to nothingness. It lasted only for a short while though until nightfall. Only a couple more hours to obtain her jewel shards. He couldn't kill her because Naraku had ordered it so. They were to get the jewel shards and then to capture her if Naraku decided to. But never to kill her.

"My goodness." smiled Renkotsu his eyes gentle. Inwardly he was gagging at this facade. "You must be all great fighters from this Naraku. He sounds extremely dangerous."

Kagome nodded. They were both sitting in front of 2 now empty boxes of bento. Having finished dinner Kagome dutifully picked up the plates and began to wash them in a basin.

Damn it. Night was about to fall. He was about to run out of time.

Renkotsu was a man of strategy. He thought before jumping. The only time he ever let loose was when he murdered. Other then that, he was contained, aloof. He found the leadership of Bankotsu infuriating sometimes. Although he did have a grudging affection for their leader sometimes he felt like bopping his head for being such a little kid. He caught himself thinking sometimes about how much a leader he would be then Bankotsu. But those moments were few and far between. He had no real desire to be leader, he just thought about Bankotsu like a superior older brother to an irritating little brother.

So he weighed his options:

Kill the girl and risk the wrath of Aniki and this Naraku fellow, Inuyasha, Kouga the wolf demon, possibly this Sesshomaru person and the tajiya and the monk.

Kami, even two jewel shards wouldn't help against that many fighters.

Or he could:

Knock her out and steal them while capturing her in the process until further instruction. Risk Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru and the monk and tajiya.

Option 2 had less murderers and he would rather take his chances with Kagome's friends rather then with Bankotsu.

Smirking with his decision he walked up behind Kagome who had practicing her shooting. A second later she collapsed in his arms, his fingers where a pressure point had been on her neck.

'_Good. Now I'll just leave now before Inuyasha can come back.'_

Shedding his monk clothing Renkotsu, dressed in his usual armor jumped silently to the trees at the edge of the monastery and took off with the priestess Kagome in his arms unconscious.

The saimyosho followed them the entire time

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Hmm. So Renkotsu captured Kagome. Admirable that he didn't kill her off immediately but he probably didn't want to risk his skin with the others wrath.' mused Naraku. Kanna was standing in front of him while she showed him the mirror's contents.

"Should we kill her?" inquired Kagura snapping her fan open.

"No. I believe I can make good use of Kagome." smirked Naraku. Speaking to the Saimyosho perched on his shoulder he said, "Tell the others to keep her alive until I say so. They are not to harm her at all. If they let her run away tell Bankotsu I will remove one of the shards from one of his beloved brothers starting with Jakotsu."

They saimyosho buzzed and took off with the others.

"My, generous aren't we? Why are you so determined to keep Kikyo's reincarnation alive?" asked Kagura her red eyes trained on his equally crimson ones.

"Kagura. I have my reasons. Like I said, Kagome will prove to be extremely useful."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Shit.' _

Inuyasha had been on his way to the mountain temple when he had run into some heavy interference. A metal monster that went by the name Ginkotsu had began to shoot everything from rockets to razor blades at him. He had barely escaped but not after destroying him with his wind scar. He was anxious to get back there, he didn't trust Renkotsu with his graveyard soil scent. He had said it was from the graves of his brothers but…

He was also anxious to get back to Kagome. He didn't like leaving her alone for any period of time without protection, she always managed to get into trouble somehow because of the jewel shards. He couldn't even count the number of times she had been kidnapped anymore. The others were of no use now of course being completely knocked out by that sick bastard Mukotsu.

His fists clenched convulsively as he remembered that he had tried to make Kagome his _bride._

He arrived at the temple and sniffed the air experimentally. His eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't smell Renkotsu and Kagome anywhere.

'_Damn it all! I should I stayed with her! And with Renkotsu smelling like graveyard soil, he must have been one of the Shichinintai!'_

He burst into the room where Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala were. All four were still unconscious. He ran out again and ran everywhere around the temple trying to sniff Kagome. Finally he arrived outside where he saw some trees at the edge of the temple. He bit back a growl when he smelled Renkotsu's scent intermingled with Kagome's. The bastard must have carried her off along with the jewel shards.

'Inuyasha?' asked Shippou rubbing his eyes. He had finally woke up and had heard Inuyasha frantically running around the temple.

'Where's Kagome?'

"Shippou. You stay here with the others. Kagome's been kidnapped by one of the Shichinintai. I`m counting on you."

Shippou`s eyes widened. He squeaked out, "K-kay."

Inuyasha nodded at him before leaping away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome groaned.

Her head was _killing _her.

She frowned, her eyes still closed. What was that sound? Ah yes. Wind. The same sound that happened when Inuyasha carried her on his back. But he wasn't piggybacking her like he usually did. He was holding in his arms. Not that she was complaining. But it was just _different. _She sighed happily and opened her eyes expecting to meet warm amber orbs.

And nearly fell from fright when she saw Renkotsu's black eyes instead.

"Renkotsu!" she shrieked, "What are you doing!"

She noticed that he had covered his hat with a square piece of cloth and had on expensive looking armor as opposed to his monks robes, but that wasn't the only different thing about him, he had a jewel shard on his neck! The glow was dim, as if her vision if it was a thick haze that she just was starting to make out.

And she could only think of one reason why he would need that jewel shard.

Naraku.

Renkotsu smirked down at her. So she was finally awake huh? It was nearly morning now and they were in a deep underground cave that Renkotsu had just arrived in. The saimyosho had brought in a nearly decapitated Ginkotsu and now it was up to him to repair him.

Kagome jumped out of his arms and pointed an excusing finger at him. "You're one of the Naraku's minions aren't you! I can't believe you lied like that!"

Renkotsu cringed and rolled his eyes at her shrill tone. This was the reason why there weren't any females in the group.

He walked without a word past Kagome who looked outraged at being ignored.

The next words he said made Kagome whirl around in shock.

"Jakotsu. Control yourself and don't kill her."

The clearly gay man pouted at being caught. He had been standing behind the two of them and had sneakily risen his sword intent on cutting Kagome up into oblivion.

"Renkotsu." He whined. "This wench can't even do anything. I'm sure Naraku won't mind _too _much if I kill her."

Kagome gulped at the blasé way both of them were discussing her death.

Looking at her again Jakotsu stuck his tongue at her and muttered under his breath. "Besides she's absolutely hideous."

This sparked her anger.

"Say that again." hissed Kagome suddenly in front of Jakotsu her terra eyes on fire.

"Jeez. So oversensitive as well. This is why I can't stand woman. They're all the same." Jakotsu yawned patting his mouth. He sheathed his sword and walked away from Kagome and sat down on a straw mat on the dirt ground of the cave.

"You think all woman are equally hideous Jakotsu." Interrupted Renkotsu amused. He was blowing fire from his mouth into a pit of coals with Ginkotsu hanging over it being supported by an metal link rope.

Kagome didn't look away from Jakotsu her eyes still on fire, knuckles white over her bow which, thankfully she still carried.

Jakotsu pouted. "All women should go back to hell where they belong. Besides how she gets to go play with Inuyasha is beyond unfair!"

Kagome looked at him incredulously while taking note of his appearance. He wore a purple kimono with green patterned leaves all over it with a lighter purple scarf resting on his shoulders. Two purple snake fangs were tattooed on his delicate cheeks starting from his eyes and going vertical. His short hair was tied back in a small high ponytail and were tied with adorable hairbands with a decorative charm on them. However, what strongly led Kagome to suspect he was gay was the fact that he had one side of his obi was tied up so that it stopped instead at the middle of his thigh and his use of bright red lipstick on his thin lips and subtle uses of eyeliner. That and how color coordinated his outfit was. It was completely weird, he was a walking oxymoron, delicate yet deadly. His sword, use of snakeskin for a sheath and arm armour and the aggressive tattooes betrayed that he was someone to not take lightly in battle.

Kagome sighed lightly, forgetting her previous anger. It was just her luck to be kidnapped. By a monk who was actually a zombie assassin. Also a gay assassin who seemed to despise the female race and a weird limbless red haired person who was hanging over a blazing hot pit of coals in a giant underground cave. Oh yeah, this was just one of those days.

"Anyways," continued Jakotsu examining his nails. "When do I finally get to meet this Inuyasha guy? And Aniki? I haven't seen him for _ages._"

Renkotsu was still blowing fire. "Patiece Jakotsu. I believe we are meeting Aniki tomorrow so we can go get revenge on the castle that betrayed us and chopped our heads off. Aniki plans to retrieve his Banryuu. After that, the half-breed should be able to smell the stench of blood and our little captive here. I'm sure you're dear friend Kouga will also be attending."

Jakotsu brightened visibly. "Really? A raid with Aniki and the others, and afterwards a battle with Inuyasha and Kouga?!" He squirmed with delight, "This is awesome! I'm totally looking forward to it! I'm gonna rip Inuyasha to pieces and then cut off his cute little ears as a souvenir! I'm sure they're soo soft and squishy. And afterwards, with Kouga I'll cut off his tail! It might take a while since he's so fast and all but that's only because of his jewel shards! It really annoyed me when he kept on sidestepping my Ja-."

Renkotsu put on a disgusted face at his ramblings but with his back turned to Jakotsu, he didn't notice. Kagome just looked green at the obviously adoring voice Jakotsu was speaking. _'These guys are really weird. And that guy is so yaoi its creeping me out.' _Images of sweaty fighters battling it out in a bed flashed unbidden in her mind and she cringed in disgust and shook her head to clear her mind _'Oh Kami Kagome! Get your head out of the gutter! Stop channelling Eri you naughty girl!' _she screamed in her mind.

Her actions had caused the other 3 occupants of the cave to look at her, puzzled. Kagome realizing that they were staring blushed and and grinned weakly. They shrugged and went back to their previous activities.

'_I have to find a way to get out of here. My arrows will work now that the effects of the poison have worn off but against Jakotsu and Renkotsu I won't stand a chance. My best hope is to wait until tomorrow when I see the others again. And maybe I can somehow save those people at the castle they were talking about. Forming a barrier…? No, that's a risk, I can only protect one other person at a time and even then it's so draining…'_ She bit on her lip thinking.

Jakotsu smirked watching her. The wench was probably trying to think of a way to escape, or save the people at the castle the stupid girl. Well he wasn't going to complain. It would chase away the dullness of the morning of waiting for the fight and maybe then he would have an excuse to chop her worthless head off. He leaned back sighing contentedly. One would just have to hope for the best.


End file.
